In online auctions of items for sale, the final minutes of an auction often determine which bidder will ultimately win the auction. New bids may be submitted so rapidly that a bidder may be outbid before he is able to submit a new bid. As such, the bidder has wasted valuable time submitting a bid that was already too low.